User blog:Turbo Wings Nemethgear/Brave Frontier EU-The Zodiac
Hello all! I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while; I took a break because of important matters. I am back, however, with a rather intriguing post that only applies to the EU server, otherwise known as the game-breaking server. I shall explain the story, how these units came to be, and how much more game-shattering they can be than future Omni-Ensa Taya and Juno Seto because these units LITERALLY have UNFAIR buffs and abilities. I shall use two as an example. The Mirror World In the land of the EU server, there exists another world. Not like Ishgria, or Elgaia, or Grand Gaia, but one known as the Mirror World. Take Grand Gaia, and reverse the heroes, the villains, and the names. Especially the names. Boom, the Mirror World. A new evolution material is found here, literally a mirror. The Heart of the Mirror World The Master of the Mirror World is none other than the mirror version of Maxwell-Llexwam. She is the good person in this world, and has the power to open portals to different lands and dimensions, as well as the power to grant other heroes different abilities than what they currently have. The main villian of this world is the mirror version of Vargas-Sagrav. Sagrav and Llexwam clash on different occasions to try to stop one another, until one dark force is taken advantage of by Sagrav. The Corruption Aside from the Twelve Guardians of the gods, there was an elite group of warriors comprised of semi-goddesses that had the permission to enter heaven itself and fight alongside the gods. Two of these semi-goddesses were sisters, Skalmold and Geirdriful. Skalmold wields a flaming sword, while Geidriful rules the fates of those dead. In a moment of insanity, Geidriful consumed the blood of her sister. The other four warriors killed Geidriful, or so they thought. Geidriful decided her own fate and brought herself back to life. On a night sky, when the stars of Gemini were particularly bright, Geidriful used a forbidden spell to resurrect her sister; however, this spell became known as the Corruption, a dark force that would possess other heroes and give them new, dark powers. These two sisters joined together and became known as the Gemini of Abomination-Two sisters who became the starters of a new evil. The Corruption is an evil that drives people to do evil things. It destroys their conscience, possibly their sense of morality. It has an insatiable hunger to spread to everything and everyone. Let's talk about this unit's broken abilities, shall we? LS: Boosts attack power of female units, 75% boost to attack for a rainbow squad, boosts BB gauge by 4 BC, and 100% boost to BB attack power. Nothing overpowered here, just some average skills put together. ES: Raises normal hit amount (+1) when Skalmold's Heart is equipped and chance to drain HP (100% to drain 10-15%, in other words the chance part is a lie) and probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked (only 8%). An interesting ES. BB: 26 coombo Fire, Dark, and Light attack on all enemies, 45% chance of inflicting a random status ailment, gradually recovers BB gauge by 5 BC for allies for three turns. Nothing special here. SBB: This is where EU gets broken. 31 combo Light attack on all foes (three consecutive uses boosts amount of damage, total 100%), Allies cast DOUBLE BB/SBB/UBB 3 turns (15%), and a damage cut for one turn (30% chance to lessen enemies' attack power by 50%), chance of inflicting a random status ailment (60%). Take Rahgan, a generic mitigator, and Tora, plus an absolutely powerful ability, and boom, this is the SBB. Broken. UBB: 26 light attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage, a multiplier of 400% (WHAT)), Allies cast DOUBLE BB/SBB/UBB including herself, and inflict all status ailments except sick (100% chance) and boost damage to foes with status ailments for three turns (300%) Take her SBB and upgrade it to punishing units with status ailments. BROKEN. Valhalla The land talked about in Norse mythology, the paradise land of Valhalla. The tree of Yggdrasil is the main point of this land, a beautiful tree that has roots that tap into life itself, and that has boughs that extend through every plane in every universe. However, the Herald of Yggdrasil is a different story. This lady? thing? whatever it is, has been poisoned by the Corruption, and is now commanded by the Corruption to spread its dark powers to other heroes in the land of Grand Gaia. The tree has now become the first Herald of the Corruption. You thought they were originally good guys? The Corruption thinks differently. Yggrdrasil's broken abilities Being the herald of a dark tree, this unit does not lack in any kind of way when it comes to divine? or broken, abilities. LS: 40% boost to max HP, boosts OD gauge fill rate (20%) and a chance to resist One KO attack (chance proportional to lost HP) (10-40%). Doesn't sound broken, but since leader skills and BB/SBB/UBBs don't stack, this leader skill plus an Aurelia/Ivris idol buff grant almost guarantees a survival the more HP this unit has lost. What. ES: Renders self able to withstand 1 KO attack when HP is below 20 (Equip Hope of Yggdrasil or Seed of Yggdrasil) and slightly recovers HP when attacked (5%) and boosts all parameters (20%). You know how her leader skill gave her a CHANCE to survive? Oh no, this ES makes sure she WILL survive. BB: 12 combo earth and dark attack on all enemies and boost defense relative to max HP (10%) for three turns and boosts BB gauge (8 BC). Nothing special here. SBB: 18 Combo earrth and dark attack on all enemies and boosts OD gauge (5%) and casts Mana Shield (75% REC what's a Mana shield, is this League of Legends?) and boosts REC for three turns (130%) and boost to BB gauge fill rate for three turns (30%, PRETTY high). I don't know what a Mana shield is, but it looks like she stacks very nicely with Aurelia or Reeze. UBB: Boosts all allies; max HP (25% that's pretty high) and CLEAR ALL ENEMIES' BUFF EXCEPT angel idol and fully increases allies' BB gauge and probab resistance against 1 KO attack. Yes. You read that correctly. This paradise-turned-demon-spawn tree can CLEAR ALL THE ENEMIES' BUFFS except for Angel idol. If that isn't broken, I don't know what is. The Corruption's Other Heralds The Corruption spread to other people throughout the land of Grand Gaia. Pisces of Tyranny Originally known as Lavinia, Lavinia was a Noblesse. She was originally a dark unit able to control spiders. On the day of her birthday, when the constellation of Pisces lit up the night sky, a single drop of dark water came from out of the sky and fell on her. Her abilities and her personality changed. Wars were avoided and her spies had no more orders, because she now controlled the water, instead of the spiders. Capricorn of Devotion When Shera awoke in the land of Ishgria along with Arus and Priscilla, she felt different. Her companions were of no concern to her and her powers were no longer the same. In other words, she became an earth type. Shera traveled to to other worlds and destroyed anything and everyone and spread the Corruption. Aquarius of Weeping Known as Gazolina, this lady recently found her freedom in the Bad Lands. One fateful night, when the constellation of Aquarius was reflected in the waters, her Techs (machines) became entangled in a dark pool. Thinking it to be weeds, she dove down to get rid of it. She never came back up. The Corruption gave her new powers, changing her from a Water to an Dark type. Aries of Enslavement King Jason of the Golden Highlands followed Jade, a wielder of the Green Mantis, who had convinced him to stay with her. One night, as the two were walking along a path, Jason had stepped through a dark puddle. Time seemed to slow, but his body felt as if something was being freed. Jason had consciously picked the Corruption and the evil changed his powers from Light to Dark. Leo of Indifference The Corruption found its way to the Vortex battlefield where Kikuri and Sefia were battling. Sefia awoke centuries later, remembering nothing but her new name and her new mission: to spread the Corruption. Take Sefia, make her red, and get rid of the swords and exchange them for claws. Not exactly pretty anymore. Llexwam's Heralds When Llexwam saw what the Corruption was doing, she immediately began doing the same, granting the powers of the constellations to warriors who would willingly sacrifice themselves to stop the Corruption. Cancer of Sacrifice When Michele saw her friends sacrifice themselves to fight Melchio, a portal opened up, dragging Duel-SGX with her. On the other side, however, she entered the Mirror World. She encountered a man who looked just like Zebra who encouraged her to join him to save all worlds under the threat of the Corruption. Michele agreed, and her powers were changed to that of the Water. Taurus of Fate Llexwam's right hand disciple is Arbez, the Mirror form of Zebra. As he was walking through a quiet village, celebrating the return of the constellation Taurus to the sky, he felt Llexwam's presence. Visions about the end of the world brought about by the Corruption began flooding his mind. Willing to sacrifice himself, he went in search of those who would be willing to be compatible with the constellation portal Llexwam used. He turned into an Earth type from a Dark type. Libra of Judgement Possibly the best known EU unit, Elza became aware of the imbalance of what is not, and began searching for ways to counter the Corruption's power. One night, when the stars of Libra shown brightly, Elza encountered Arbez. He held out his hand to her, and her power was converted to a thunder type from a dark type. TL;DR version of her abilities, she's a better Chrome. Virgo of Virtue When Elimo fought against the gods, her body was not ready to handle the amount of force the magic she wielded would take. However, when she perished, she somehow awoke once again, feeling at peace, and seeing the constellation Virgo in front of her. Becoming one with the constellation's powers, she changed to a Light type from a water type. Scorpio of Secrets Not much is known about how Zelnite became a Dark type. Arbez went to find Zelnite, and on a night when the constellation of Scorpio was prominent, Zelnite disappeared. It is said that if the world exists in the future, Zelnite will have had something to do with it. Sagittarius of Renewal Tuanregguj, or otherwise known as Juggernaut, is Maxwell's champion. She reformatted him to V2.0, and changed him to a fire type, specifically for fighting the Corruption. Thank you once again for your time! This took a ton of time to make and IDK how to put pictures in, so if you know how leave a message. So much to take in, but so interesting, right? Category:Blog posts